lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar
Lunar is a designer from the Cloud Empire who befriended Nikki after she helped her retrieve her stolen designs. Bio Appearance Lunar is an elegant young woman with a fair, slender frame and dull purple, downcast eyes. She has long hair of the same color worn back with a section pulled into a ponytail held with an ornament. Her bangs are tented at the middle and brushed to the sides, while her forelocks layer over them and reach her chest. She wears traditional, Chinese-inspired gowns and outfits with a white and blue color scheme. Personality Lunar is a polite and graceful young woman with an air of elegance and maturity. She is calm-minded, but despite her cold-looking appearance, she is also very friendly and kind to those that she grows fond of. She is also a very good cook.Snow Pear SoupRed-bean Rice BallBean Paste Washing She's quite devoted to helping Nikki, since Nikki stood up for her when Mela stole one of her most precious designs for the Iron Roses.1-9 Legendary Iron Rose It's later revealed that Lunar is not just a young designer of the Cloud Empire, but the daughter of a famous and very rich business lady from the borders. Her mother is in charge of the Cloud's Mill, a huge business that produces a very unique and expensive cloth known as the Cloud Calico. History Early Life Lunar was said to be an adorable child, and she showed promise and talent from an early age.Cloud Calico Year 680 Crying at the door of a flower shop, Nikki and her friends came across Lunar during their tour around Wheat Field. Bobo approached her first to see why she was so sad, but Lunar refused to tell anything. When Nikki asked if there was anything they could do, Lunar coldly responded that there was no point in telling her as she needed a talented stylist to beat the thief who stole her designs. After Nikki beat her in a traditional eastern-themed stylist battle, Lunar realized her potential and introduced herself. They quickly became friends and Lunar accepted her help to recover her designs from Mela, even coaching her a little at some point. Lunar reappeared in Wintermount at the same time Nikki, Momo and Bobo were there, getting ready to participate in the upcoming Tea Party. She and Nikki decided to participate together after an impromptu duel, but as they were setting up their booth, they get distracted by the appearance of Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi. Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi had a huge fight, and Bai Jinjin disappeared. Lunar was among those who searched for her in the middle of the Tea Party. When the deal was completely cleared (including having to repel the attacks of people tasked with taking Bai Jinjin away), she and Nikki handled their Tea Party stalls more or less well until the end of the Party, when a masked woman attacked Nikki. After talking with Kimi, Nikki and her group headed to Lunar's birth nation, the Cloud Empire. Lunar went with them and they traveled through the famous Flower Field, where Fu Su and the Four Sisters tested Nikki's skills. Lunar took Nikki to a place named Long Street and talked to them more about herself. She happened to be the only daughter of a very famous businesswoman, the Lady of the Cloud Mill, and therefore was the heiress to her mom's bustling Silk Shop, located in the nearby Moonlit City. Before she could tell them more, however, she had to leave as there was trouble in the Silk Shop itself. Nikki, Bobo and Momo headed to Moonlit City after hearing Lunar could have been in danger, and when they got to her Silk Shop it turned out that she has been abducted by the mysterious Mayor of the city so she wouldn't interfere in her deals with the Iron Roses. With help of the Apple Federal officer Orlando, who had been investigating the Mayor, they reached the Mayor's home... and it turned out that Lunar was actually helping the Mayor and other stylists and craftsmen of the city, who were trying to keep the Iron Roses from taking the city's famous wares. Lunar decided to stay in Moonlit City to keep protecting the people there, while Nikki headed to the Fantasy Styling Contest in the capital of Lilith Kingdom. Lunar was later subject to the attack on Cloud City by Nidhogg, the leader of the Northern Kingdom's forces. She took up the position of defending the city, and Amphithea News reported on the incident, causing Nikki, Momo, and Bobo to hear about it and travel all the way from the Wasteland to Cloud. The three friends managed to get into the city itself, but by that time Lunar was already battling Nidhogg. She took a stab to the stomach from Nidhogg's sword, which killed her. As she was bleeding to death in Nikki's arms, Lunar reached out to a blue Phoenix in the darkened skies and said her last words, in which she told Nikki that she wanted to be the best stylist ever to keep the peace, and lamented that said dream wouldn't become true. With help of the Iron Roses, a tearful and emotionally broken Nikki picked herself up and defeated Nidhogg. He then decided to withdraw for the time being, leaving the friends and the Cloud City's armies heartbroken. Suddenly, Louie broke through the crowds and reached for Lunar's lifeless body, crying and lamenting that he was too late to help her. He thanked Nikki and her group for helping Lunar in her last moments and then picked up her corpse in her arms, taking her away presumably to help burying her. Relationships Nikki Nikki befriended Lunar by helping her in her time of need, and considered her as one of her closest friends in Miraland. She always did her best to help Lunar when it's needed, took Lunar's advice when she gives it to her, and is emotionally shattered when Lunar dies fighting Nidhogg and she cannot do anything about it but defeat him to keep defending Cloud City. Momo In comparison to Nikki and Bobo, who Momo has a tendency to complain about or mock, he never has a bad thing to say regarding Lunar. He is shown to admire her greatly, while she is very kind towards him. Louie Louie appeared in Cloud City shortly after Lunar's death, mourning that he was too late to save her. He wiped the blood off her face and strokes her wet hair, suggesting he cared a great deal for her. He carried off her body back to her home, Moonlit City. Quotes Story= *''"White fairy, otherworldly elegance, pure like snow, falling for love."'' — Lunar challenging Nikki to a styling battle in 7-2 Mill's Heir Lunar. *"I promised myself to be the greatest designer... to let war cease forever... Sorry... I failed..." — Lunar's last words in 15-8 Blue Bird Wail. |-|Styling Battle= *"The shining smile makes all the flowers lose their colors." — using Smile. *"So disappointed but nowhere to confess." — using Critical Eye. *"It's just a dream." — using Sleeping. *"People in Cloud Empire will not use socks to carry Christmas gift." — using Gift. *"People in Cloud Empire consider small feet as beautiful." — using Clock. |-|Dream Weaver= *"You seem very upset, can I help you?" *"Hi, what do you want to do today?" *"Hi, what can Lunar do for you?". *"Glad to see you, anything I can help?" *"I've got great inspiration lately. You, how about you?" *"I've done this request before, is it surely simple for you?" *"Why the frown? If the request doesn't go well, how about doing something else first?" *"Dream is based on memory, all you saw was real." *"Seems you took a very interesting request. Hope you can complete it soon." *"What do you want to do after you finished your request?" *"Huh? Have you finished reading the Star Dictionary? Anything else you want to talk about?" *"The Star Dictionary should have everything you wanted to know. My type? Well..." *"Do you know me better after browsing the Star Dictionary? In fact, I want to know something about you too." *"Have you browsed the Star Dictionary? Want to know anything else?" *"Um, you don't need the Star Dictionary to know my hobby right?" *"Did the new dream bring you new inspiration? Inspiration is vital." *"Did you find anything new in your new dream? Go ahead if you need my help." *"It's very entertaining to share dream with you, do you like my story?" *"How is your request going? What's your next plan?" *"After completing a new dream, anything else you want to do?" *"Being bored alone?" *"Do you want to see my smile? Sorry, I'm not ticklish." *"Just talk, why are you touching me?" *"Huh? What are you doing?" *"Please don't, it's kind of weird..." *"......" — After 15-8 Blue Bird Wail. |-|Login Gift= *"Long time no see. Forget me not." — Lunar's envelope. *"When will the rain in Cloud City stop? Nikki, wish your journey is always in good weather." — Lunar's envelope once opened. |-|Postcard= *"Something big is gonna happen... Anyway, I will not escape." — Lunar's Diamond Postcard during Art of War. |-|Timeline= *"What I cherish the most are the passing years and every one of your smiles." *"I have a pen that can draw spring and autumn and create designs." Alternative Names Trivia *The Association Workshop suit Pure Lotus and the Hidden suit Cloud Calico are based on Lunar. Gallery Lunar2.png|Stage 1-8 Lunar1.png|Stage 4-9 Lunar4.png|Stage 6-5 Lunar3.png|Stage 7-2 Lunar Nidhogg cutscene.png|Lunar in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Nikki Lunar cutscene.png|Lunar in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Time Diary - Cloud.png|Cloud Empire artwork featuring Lunar Title Screen.png|Title screen New Year.png|New Year artwork References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Designers Category:Cloud Empire